


Mrs Bombecker

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Other, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how would the boys' relationship look to one of their work colleagues? (Well, she *is*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Bombecker

 Mrs. Bombecker by Fire Frog

 

Author's webpage: <http://www.wn.com.au/firefrog>

The Sentinel is property of Pet Fly and UPN. All rights reserved. No infringement of copyright intended, no money passed hands.

* * *

The day started well, first a run on cream biscuits, then on gingernuts. Now the dear boys in Major Crimes would have to make do with the plain sugar ones.

Pushing her trolley before her went Mrs Bombecker - char lady and mother of three darling, as yet unmarried, daughters. With the eyes of a predator, she surveyed the room. Men. Single men. Detectives for the most part, but in these times (the youngest girl was approaching thirty) who could afford to be choosy?

Handing out coffee like benedictions Mrs Bombecker paused to give her special smile to Rafe and Brown, two single, eligible young men. Brown took a sip from his cup, shuddered as the caffeine hit and declared her the pinnacle of womanhood. Blushing a pleased pink Mrs B (as the boys liked to call her) nevertheless moved on. There were better pickings up ahead.

Casting a disdainful look at Simon Banks closed door. The man kept his _own_ coffee pot no less. Too good for the likes of us,  <sniff>. she sidled up to Jim Ellison's desk. Not that the big detective interested her in the slightest; a divorced man - spoiled goods in her book. No, it was the young man he was fussing over that intrigued Mrs B. 'Doctor' Sandburg, (well, he would be, one day). A consultant to the Major Crimes department and cute as a button. True, there _was_ all that hair...

"There you go Chief, all straightened out."

"Thanks man. It's this weather, the curl just go crazy."

"I like your curls."

"Well shucks, thanks Jim."

But hair could be cut. And those earrings, a little wild perhaps, but it was what they did these days. They could just be grateful they weren't through his nose.

"For you Mr Sandburg," she sang, " just the way you like it!"

Blair turned, a huge grin on his expressive face, holding out both hands to take the cup Mrs Bombecker held out for him.

"Thank you Rose. You make the best coffee."

Rose Leanne Bombecker dimpled. Mr Sandburg was the only person on this round who had bothered to learn her name. He would have earned her special favor just for that, if nothing else. Pouring herself into a mega-watt smile, she noticed Ellison's glare with satisfaction. It was right he should be jealous, but no divorcee was winning special favors from Mrs B. She had her standards.

* * *

Later that day as Mrs Bombecker rummaged about in the storage locker for plastic garbage bags she tried to decide which of her daughters would be best suited to the young academic.

Suzy? If she could be prized away from that 'room mate' of hers. That woman was a bad influence on her little girl. And those nicknames! 'Bunnykin' and 'SugarPuff' were not names grown women should be calling each other. What man would look at them if they went about acting like a pair of twelve year olds together all the time?

So, Lucy. Well, she did have that 'male friend' Bobby Somethingorother. He was an actor though, hardly husband material. But Lucy was enamoured for now, so what was a mother to do?

That left Sue Ellen. She was a good girl, so many boyfriends, each willing to take her out, dress up for the occasion, buy her things. Sometimes Mrs Bombecker worried where Sue Ellen got the money to go to all those parties, each time with a new partner and a new dress. But she never seemed to run out of money, unlike her siblings, to whom she held up their elder sister as a model and guide. Yes, Sue Ellen would be deserving of Mr Sandburg, they would make such a handsome couple. And their children!

As she happily locked the storeroom with her key, who should she spy exiting the men's room across the way, but Doctor (well, someday) Sandburg and his partner.

Blair had a wide, beatific smile on his face, behind him Ellison was licking his lips and rubbing happily at his chin as if he had just eaten. In the toilets, no less! Mrs B gave a delicate shudder Revolting man. But then again, all men are.

As they leveled with her, Mrs B had a minor revelation. Jim Ellison reached over and pulled out the shirttails that had been tucked into the back of Blair's jeans. For just a second she saw it, then it was covered up.

Designer jeans! Yes! She had suspected the young man had money, now she knew it!

Blair Sandburg, your days as a single man are numbered. Chortling merrily to herself, Mrs B made her way back to her trolley. Today had been a very good day indeed!

The End.


End file.
